


Arthur Penkitty and the World Cup

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: A little ficlet inspired by eisbaerfussel's comics of Purrlin and Arthur Penkitty!





	Arthur Penkitty and the World Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Eisbaerfussel!  
> This little piece came to my mind while I was browsing your Instagram, trying to find something original to send you for your birthday!  
> I hope you'll like it!

That afternoon, when Purrlin came back to Arthur’s rooms, he found his King looking at a gigantic cup.

“Arthur? What exactly is that thing?”

“After we tried our paws at Winter Olympics, I thought I could try taking part in the World Cup, too!”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to eat the largest ice cream cup in the world! They say you need to be eleven to play but I’m sure I can make it alone!”

Purrlin sighed, preparing himself to spend the evening holding Arthur’s tail while he’ll puke. A normal day in Catalot…


End file.
